


Nocturnal  Creatures  06

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）





	Nocturnal  Creatures  06

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章预警】

【跳蛋，失禁，微量dirty talk】

六

“那我给你拿一件我的睡衣。”李东海想要收回自己的腿，然而脚踝被李赫宰紧紧抓在手里。

“就要东海哥身上这件吧，我想要东海哥的味道。”小坏蛋不依不饶，“哥哥换成睡裙吧。”

“你太过分了。”

“东静姐姐穿睡裙很好看啊，”躲过李东海虚晃的一脚，李赫宰更得意了，“穿睡裙更凉快啊。”

“你别以为我不知道你在打什么主意。”

“可是现在只有我们在家啊，东海哥，”小坏蛋换了副面孔，温声细语地哄他，“只有我们在，东海哥不需要再做东海哥。”

他不需要再维持所有人都喜欢的李东海的样子。

就是这么一句话几乎让他掉下泪来，哪怕这个什么都不懂的孩子根本就是随口这么一说，哄人好听的话，他也认了。

“你去洗澡。”李东海起身，去自己的卧室，李赫宰想跟过去，被他拒绝了。

“衣服我到时候给你拿好，你先去洗澡。”

李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔进了浴室，李东海刚洗过澡，可浴室里连点儿水雾都没有，地上也没有什么毛发，也难怪他洗个澡要那么长的时间了，估计洗完澡清理浴室都要花不少时间。

自己家里也有浴缸，但他不是会花时间泡澡的性格，洗澡常常是五分钟搞定，买沐浴产品也经常是洗头洗澡能一起解决掉的最好，面对李东海浴缸旁边白的那一排包装上压根不是英文的产品，  
李赫宰挠了挠头，不知道该怎么办。

好在李东海过来敲门了，李赫宰应一声“门没锁”，李东海便打开一道小缝，把准备好的衣物放在门边的洗手台上。

“东海哥，哪个是洗头的啊！ ”

“啊，忘记告诉你了，你摸一下，瓶盖上有突起的是洗发水，没有突起的是沐浴露，蓝色那瓶是沐浴露，如果你要泡澡的话红色的那一瓶是浴盐，白色的是身体乳。浴巾挂在另一边，你用哪条  
都行，我用过的已经洗掉了，其他的都是干净的。”

“谢谢哥！ ”李赫宰一回头，李东海已经关上门走了，他瞄了一眼洗手台上的衣服，不是李东海刚刚那件。

失望了，这是真的失望了。

李东海最后也没胆子换成睡裙，他即使真的一个人在家，也很少穿上睡裙。

他的衣柜分成两半，一半给了东静，一半留给自己。东静那一半很少打开，买的最多的不过是一些男女都能穿的有设计感的大衣，还有丝袜，小，不占地方，容易藏起来，不会那么容易被发  
现。

他猜今晚他会和小坏蛋有一个很浪漫的夜晚，可他犹豫再三也没有胆量在他面前真的穿上东静的睡裙。

倒是小坏蛋先给了他一个惊喜。

“你怎么不穿衣服就出来了。”李东海怎么也没想到小坏蛋居然就这么一丝不挂地从浴室走出来，完全没有要遮掩的意思。

小坏蛋个子算不上高大，比例却是极好的，手长腿长，腰也是一等一的紧实有力。不穿衣服，腰胯尽数展现在他面前，看得他实在面热。他叫他小坏蛋，他正大大方方展示，向他证明他一点儿  
也不小。

他的身体还介于青涩和成熟之间，皮肉都是嫩生生的，却已经有了男人该有的力量感，人鱼线隐隐约约，薄薄一层腹肌大有发展空间，肩膀是宽的，却像是雨后陡长的笋，空有架子，剥开一看  
里面还是嫩软的，什么也担不起。

“我想穿东海哥的衣服。”他原本以为自己没能穿上李东海的衣服已经够可惜了，没想到李东海连另一个要求也不满足他。

“我给你的是我的衣服。”

“我要穿东海哥现在穿的。”他擅长在李东海面前表演油盐不进，并且深知李东海吃这一套。

“你别闹，快去把衣服穿上，空调开着呢，会着凉。”

李赫宰干脆一个助跑直接跳到沙发上搂着李东海，他的怀抱这会儿一点儿也不暖，凉沁沁的。沙发上没有毯子，李东海怕他着凉，只好依了他，脱下了上衣给他罩上。

“裤子也要。”李赫宰颇有些得寸进尺的意思，见李东海没反应，光溜溜的下半身直接往李东海身上蹭，蹭得李东海实在不好意思了，干脆脱了睡裤，就剩条四角裤。

“内裤就不用了，”这会儿他大发善心，“我睡觉不爱穿内裤。”

“我说过要给你吗？”

觉得在李赫宰这里落了下风，李东海也激起了莫名的胜负欲，回到卧室之后翻出来假发和睡衣，又从抽屉里翻出来前阵子新买的薄款尼龙袜，自后跟延伸向上带着一条中缝，经典的古巴跟设  
计。

尼龙袜穿起来没有现在的普通丝袜那么方便，因为没有弹力，必须得用袜带才能穿上，但不容易勾破，15D的厚度刚刚好修饰了他还能体现出男性特征的小腿线条，在家里的暖黄光也起了不少  
作用。

等李赫宰差点儿就忘记正题快要在东海家宽大的沙发上睡着，重新洗了一个澡才换上衣服的东静才走到他面前。

“睡着了？”东静身上似乎还带着水气，小坏蛋被似有若无的水汽一激就醒了。

“姐姐？”东静似乎换了一顶假发，不是之前的浅棕色而是黑色，卷度也和之前有区别，尾端稍微有些随意的卷，衬得脸更小了。

“你就等着是吧？”东静为小坏蛋准备了一个“小惊喜”，绝对让小坏蛋会喜欢的惊喜。

“姐姐不喜欢我么？”

本来就偏小的家居服在此时高涨的性趣助力下更是紧绷得李赫宰觉得难受。

“你觉得我该不该喜欢你？”

李赫宰的手顺势深入浴袍之下，既然现在出现在面前的是东静，那浴袍底下不用说，肯定是他期待的睡裙。

下次要是能哄她穿学生制服就好，李赫宰心满意足地摸到了他想要的真丝质感，还不忘为下一次策划新的福利，这顶假发，扎个双马尾一定很好看。

“姐姐当然是最喜欢我的。”

东静似乎没打算让他就这么解开浴袍，李赫宰的手只能盲目地探索着，顺着脊背中线一路滑到了股缝深处。

“小坏蛋，”东静被他大方地甚至有些无耻的手上动作吓了一跳，“还是说该叫你色狼？”

他不该是这样的，他不过二十出头，性经验也不多，那些在杂志上在小电影里看过的东西过一阵就忘了。

关于性的所有的一切，那些暧昧的，背德的，激烈的，腌臜的，完完全全，都是东静教他的。

他和曾经的初恋女友偷尝禁果，那个温柔地一碰就要碎的小姑娘稍微动作大一点都要掉眼泪，两个人的吻总是浅尝即止，心动，却心痒，从未有过和东静一起的时候切肤碎骨燃烧殆尽一般的缠  
绵。

他是真的怀疑过自己说不定哪一天会死在东静身上。

真要是那样死了，他倒也甘心。

东静画了一层淡淡的妆，遮住了之前熬夜长痘留下的痘印，他的眉毛本身就比一般的男性要淡，后半截修过之后几乎看不见什么眉毛了，描出秀气的眉型之后连眉骨都跟着柔和了起来，还擦了  
一层淡淡的草莓色的唇釉，这些李赫宰当然看不出来，他只觉得东静更好看了，却又说不出好看在哪里。

“你好像不太喜欢大红唇，”东静捉着他的手放在了自己的袜带上，李赫宰还没意识到有什么不同，“我换了唇釉，听说是接吻也不会掉，你要不要帮我试试？”

虽然是问句，李赫宰丝毫没有要选择答案的思考和犹豫，两人短刀相接，亲得泽泽作响，李赫宰的吻技在和东静的这几次“教学”之后大为提升，舌头灵巧地撬开东静的唇齿，勾住还无防备的舌  
头，吮得东静觉得魂都丢了半截。

直到东静晕乎乎地推开小坏蛋，小坏蛋的意识才逐渐回归到手上异样的触感。

“不喜欢大红唇看样子是真的，我猜猜你喜欢什么？喜欢穿制服的小女孩儿，喜欢白色过膝袜，喜欢双马尾？”

这些都是他在小坏蛋家的杂志上看到的，封面的女孩儿穿着过膝袜，绝对领域的边缘被过膝袜勒出一层薄薄的肉，可爱得紧。

“好像真的不掉色啊......”见小坏蛋始终没有反应，东静伸出大拇指轻轻擦过小坏蛋的嘴唇，“现在的化妆品技术都这么好吗？”

“我还以为是姐姐本来就这么甜呢，居然是唇釉的味道吗？”

李赫宰一边笑，一边往上推了一下刚刚摸到的按钮。

“你......”

“姐姐居然给我这么大的惊喜么？”

他本身不算性欲旺盛，但也谈不上冷淡，因为工作的原因，他真正能去酒吧的机会少之又少，大部分时间生理需求都只能“自给自足”。

这个小玩具他有些日子没拿出来了，想想还是去年年底，那阵子他忙得不行，晚上睡不着，买了这个小玩意儿，让自己发泄一下晚上也睡得更香。

新年的时候家里人主动联系了他，他以为这会是他们一家人和好的开端，也就小心翼翼地把家人不喜欢的东西“藏起来”。

可最后家里人也没有踏进这套房子，拒绝了家里安排的相亲之后他也就和家里人再一次断了联系。

在他最后一次拨打家里电话却显示号码已经停机之后，他终于自暴自弃地穿上了封存已久的短裙和丝袜去了酒吧。也就是那一次，捡到了这么个粘人的小坏蛋。

“你喜欢我给你的惊喜么？”

他的手指一直没有离开小坏蛋的嘴唇，小男孩不会打理自己，嘴唇干得起皮，他喜欢这样真实的触感，他好像很久很久都没有和谁建立过这么紧密的连接，这种感觉真实得几乎让他眼热。

李赫宰哪里晓得李东海心里的那些波澜，只知道自己占了大便宜，将东静推倒在沙发上，将他的左腿架在自己的肩上，伸手到后穴处不停试探。

那里因为小玩具的辛勤工作已经湿润柔软了起来，他刚刚的恶作剧因为没有看清档位，直接将档位调到了最高，此时在后穴外巡弋的手指都能感觉到轻微的震动。

东静的脸上已经泛起了一层红潮，虽然不肯张嘴大声喊出来，喉咙深处却随着小玩具的频率翻腾着压抑的轻吟。

“姐姐先射出来一次吧，”小坏蛋伸手鲁莽地扯开挡住前端的那层布料，扶住东静在后穴刺激下半硬的分身，借着湿漉漉的前液替她抚弄，“不然今晚会很难熬的。”

射过之后东静软着身子眯眼向他索吻，他便将手上沾着的精液涂在东静的嘴唇上：“姐姐尝尝自己的味道。”

东静抬眼看他，伸出舌头裹住了他模仿技术拙劣的大拇指，模仿为他口交时候的吞吐和吮吸，最后微微仰头张开嘴，用舌尖抵着他的大拇指。

“恩，还是我们小坏蛋的味道更好。”

被“我们小坏蛋”这几个字勾得几乎要炸开，李赫宰等不及了，握住连接着小玩意儿和控制器的线直接将那持续作乱的小东西扯出来，扔在了东静起伏的小腹上，光是这样也刺激得东静深吸一口  
气。

“姐姐我要进来了。”

慌里慌张地拉着东静的手握住自己炽热的欲望，东静也不嫌弃这个姿势会手疼，就着李赫宰的动作上下套弄，他很满意这样的热度，他喜欢小坏蛋随时都要融化掉他的热情。

他焦急的动作起了反作用，因为跳蛋拔出从后穴流出的润滑液将股间弄得湿滑泥泞，欲望滑了好几次，怎么也探不进去。

等真的进入的时候，李东海只觉得整个人都要烧起来。

真正进入之后，两人的言语少了下来，更多是难耐的喘息和间歇时的吸气。

李东海身上因为水分蒸发还是冰冰凉凉的，李赫宰的手指无论滑到哪里都感觉被白玉般的触感吸附住，怎么也舍不得移开。

李东海身上处处都是精雕细琢的痕迹，没有一丝赘肉的腰，弹性十足的臀肉，细腻丰润的大腿，还有全身上下无一不光滑的皮肤。这个人好像是专门迷他心智的妖精，他也根本无法招架。  
李赫宰又想起了自己刚刚脑子里的胡思乱想，他会不会哪一天真的死在东静身上？

他狠狠心一口咬在东静的左胸上，听到东静吃痛的惊呼之后才算满意，奖励似得含住了收到冷气刺激早已颤颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖。

他就算死了也要先把东静吞进肚子里才肯罢休。

跳蛋在两人的动作之下滑到了一边，李赫宰拿起它随意地抵在东静的肚脐处，激得东静弹起了腰。

“你别这样......”

肚脐处的刺激过分清晰，这样的刺激比射精感更胜，尖锐地刺进小腹深处，他几乎以为自己已经失禁。

小坏蛋始终是小坏蛋，越是不要做的事情越要去做，他放过了已经被他啃咬得几乎没一处清爽的颈肩，专心致志地照顾已经被“照顾”过一轮，红肿湿润的乳尖。

而两只手，一只配合着嘴上吸吮的动作照顾另一只乳尖，另一只手拿着跳蛋的一段，将它固定在东静的肚脐处，甚至还抽空换了连续模式。

“不行，真的不行了......”原本并无尿意的东静此时只觉得整个小腹里都是暖融融的。

“姐姐有没有看过A片？一定看过很多吧？”他奖励地亲吻着已经神情恍惚的东静，号称接吻也不掉色的唇釉此时在泪水和持续不断的接吻考验下已经花了妆，整张脸蛋都可怜兮兮的。

“潮吹姐姐会不会？”

“你别说了。”

“刚刚我在想，要是能让姐姐给我喂奶就好了，可是我今天没有提前准备好。”这句话的意思自然是继续为下一次谋福利，但他很显然也没打算放过这一次，“如果上面不能喷奶的话，下面喷水  
没问题吧。”

“你别说了。”

“姐姐是怕弄脏沙发么？”这么贴心的话语好像是真的在替东静担忧，见东静皱起眉头了又不满意东静走神，按住跳蛋的动作又用力了几分。

“没关系的姐姐，喷出来吧，”东静弓起背整个人团在李赫宰怀里，李赫宰一低头就能亲到他的耳朵，“我赔姐姐一套沙发就好了。”

”不能在这里......你放开我，我要去厕所......“

“就在这里，姐姐，就在这里。”

“唔......你放开......”

“就在这里嘛姐姐......乖，要听话......”

“我真的不行了，真的......唔......小坏蛋你放开我，我不要在......”

可话还没说完，在跳蛋的震动下完全失去知觉的小腹没能守好最后一关，浅黄的尿液汩汩地从铃口流出，顺着东静不断打颤的大腿流下。

“姐姐真棒......”李赫宰一边一口讨好下一次会很辛苦的乳尖，“姐姐高潮的样子很美......”

紧接着两只手掐住东静的腰，在后穴不住的收缩中开始这一轮的最后冲刺。

“都射给姐姐了。”本来就没有那一层橡胶，精液打在火热内壁上的触感格外清晰，李赫宰拔出来的时候将射到深处的精液带出来不少，从暂时无法闭合的穴口处缓缓流下，淫糜异常。

“姐姐喜不喜欢我给你的惊喜呢？”

——TBC——


End file.
